A New Freedom
by queen of air
Summary: sango and miroku get into a fight... kagome and inu get into a fight.... kagome and Sango are leaving and don't want to come back ever again right now! The guys figure they will be back soon any ways... please read rate and reveiw...
1. chapter one

A New Freedom: Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer:..... if i owned inu yasha i would be very happy.. but i don't.... soooooooo........ there ya go.............  
  
"Damn you Miroku!" Sango cursed as she smacked him. His lecherous side showing its ugly face again.  
"Sorry Sango! But it's so tempting!"He protested.  
It was now several years after the gang had defeated Naraku. Sango and Miroku, had finaly told each other about liking each other. Inu hadn't needed to tell Kagome, she already knew and they didn't need to put it into words.  
Since she was now out of school and could do as she pleased. She spent most of her time in the past, yet still went home about every other weekend to visit.  
The gang each had their own cottage not 30 seconds away from each other. Yet for some reason, the four all ended up at one persons house until they went home to go to bed.  
"I've told you before and I'm telling you now, Miroku! If you don't stop grabbing me like that I'm going to leave!" Sango warned.  
"And go where?!? To some other town! Sango I love you! And you love me! If you leave you'll either come back soon, or I'll go looking for you and you know it!"  
"I would not come back! And I don't care if you came looking for me!!! You wouldn't find me!"  
"Wouldn't you care Sango! Is that what this is all about?! You wanting me to care more?! I do care Sango! And I would find you!"  
  
Those two continued arguing, oblivious to the people sitting outsid by the trees that were listening.  
"She's not just kidding this time. I can tell. She'll leave him for good if she must to get her point across. She doesn't need him..." Kagome told Inu.  
"Nahhhh.... She wont leave..." Inu said.  
"If he pushes her far enough she will..." Kagome said looking up at Inu. She was lieing down, with her head in his lap.  
"No... I don't think she would..."  
"Inu... Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" She asked.  
"I am not stubborn!"  
"Yes you are! She's a girl... And so am I... I understand these things..."  
"Ohhh...! So now I don't understand things...! I'm not stupid you know!"  
"I never called you stupid!" she protested.  
"You may as well've!" He said.  
"Fine! If you're going to be this way!" Kagome said, standing up to leave.  
"What way Kagome?!"  
"Stuborn and a stupid!"  
"I am not either of those things!"  
"Yes! You are! You demanding and controling too!"  
"What's wrong with you Kagome???!!! You never yell at me like this!!!"  
"Oh...! So now htat I'm actually saying what's on my mind, I've got something wrong with me!!! Is that it???" She turned back around to walk away.  
"Fine! Run back to your time!! See if I care! You'll come back!!!"  
"First I'm not runing! Second, I don't have to come back! Third you will care!"  
"I will not and you will!"  
"I'll not come back Inu! So chose your words carefuly now!"  
"Go ahead and leave.... See if I care... I still say you'll come back!!!" He said to her retreating back.  
Kagome went back to her cottage to get her clothes and stuff she wanted back in her time with her. Who knew if she would come back... She couldn't help but hear the crying coming from Sango's house.  
"Sango...? Are you alright?"  
"It's just... he bugs me so much sometimes... I just want to leave and never come back...."  
"I know how you feel... I just had an arguement wit Inu... I was just packing up my stuff to go when I heard you crying..."  
"It must be nice to have somewhere to go to get away from him...from everything... I wish I did..."  
A light bulb went on over Kagome's head. "How 'bout you come with me to my time!"  
"Seriously?" Sango saked wiping the tears from under her eyes.  
"Seriously..." Kagome said helping her up from her kneeling posistion on the ground. "Just pack some of your stuff... You know... some clothes maybe... a hair brush... that type of thing.... and we can stay in my time for a while and make the guys worry about us..."  
"That's brilliant!" Sango said.  
"Thanks... "  
"So... I'll go get some stuff..."  
"Oh... and don't worry about fitting in... We'll get you some stuff later.  
"Okay..."  
It was Sango's turn for a light bulb over her head. "What if e made it look like we weren't just going to your time. What if we made it look like we were going to some other village...? They would totaly flip out when they can't find us...! And didn't you say that Inu can't get through the well any more...? And Miroku wouldn't with out you or him..."  
"I think you're on to something here..."  
So later that night, Kagome and Sango left. They made sure that Inu and Miroku saw them leave and that they were going the opposite direction of the well. Which was only 15 minutes away from their small village.  
As they walked away, they heard the guys mumble things about them coming back soon or getting scarred and runing back or something like that...  
After it got semi-dark out, Kagome led Sango on a path that would be out of Inu's range of scent. They were just out of range when they reached the well.  
"Onto a new freedom..." Sango said with one last look around her time. Then she jumped into the well closely following Kagome.  
  
A/N: So... did you all like it??? This is only my second Inu yasha fic. and i didn't want to have to type inu yasha all the time... so now he goes by inu. i havent seen or read the end of the series so don't yell at me if i got some things wrong.. i'm making all this up as i go! I got the idea of this from a role playin game me and my friends play w/ the inu cast.... so yeah... it might have some random stuff in it jsut a warning..... and i hope some of the people who read this alos read my other stories..... soooo..........yeahhhhhhhh.... i think i've wasted enough of your time now...... soooooo....... go rate and reveiw......................... please...??? 


	2. chapter two

A New Freedom:Chapter Two  
  
For a moment, Kagome was afraid it wouldn't let Sango through. But the well did.  
"So this is what you're home looks like... I've never been here before..." Sango said as they clammored out.  
"Yup... And you remember how we told you about the tree Inu had been stuck to with Kikyo's arrow...? That's that tree right there..." She said pointing to it.  
"Wow... It's really old then..."  
"Alright... lets go inside...I'll have to tell my mom that you'll be staying for a while."  
"Okay." Sasngo said following Kagome iside.  
"Mom...!? I'm here! I'm staying for a while... And I've brought someone to stay with us for a while! Mom! Where are you...?!"  
"Down here hun..." A voice said from the basement. "Who'd you bring?"  
"You remember the demon slayer I told you about last time...? Sango? I brought her."  
"Hi..." Sango said meekly.  
"Well hello, dear."  
"I missed you..." Kagome said, hugging her mother.  
"I missed you too..." Mrs. Higurashi sighed into her daughters neck.  
"Okay..." Kagome said breaking apart. "Sango'll stay in my room for a little while then once she's accostomed to the future, we'll put her in the spare bedroom... Okay mom?"  
"Sure honey... How long wil you be staying?"  
"Longer than normal! We needed to escape Miroku and Inu."  
"Okay... Come on... We'll go set up the other bed in your room..."  
"Okay..." Kagome said, following her mom, and Sango followed her.  
Once they had the bed made and Mrs. Higurashi had left the room, Sango started asking questions. 'What's this?' and 'What's that?' Kagome patiently explained what a calculator was, what a t.v. was. She explained what an electrical light, her v.c.r., video tapes and a stereo were too. Kagome was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to answer anymore questions if she wanted to.  
When they had left the vilage it was almost dinner time. And none of them had gotten much sleep last night. They had all stayed up and Miroku house talking.  
"I'm pretty tired." Kagome said.  
"Me too..." Sango breathed, yawning.  
"Let's go to sleep. You can ask me more questions tommorow. Okay?"  
"Alright."  
Kagome switched off the light and the two girls sat in silence until they fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah... it's a short chapter.... but its almost 2 here and i just did a inu yasha role playing thing w/ some new friends and i'm tired... no one reveiwed yet... so... yeah.....normaly i'd do some sort of shout out thing.... but ok.... please someone read this.... and reveiw... please??? 


	3. chapter three

A New Freedom: Chapter Three  
  
Sango and Kagome woke up almost at the same time the next morning.  
"Girls? Are you up?" Mrs. Higurashi said popping in the room from behind the door.  
"Yeah mom..."  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Yes..."  
"Okay... Do you two want eggs and baccon? Or cereal?"  
"Cereal mom..."  
"Okay honey... You know where it's at."  
Kagome may have been out of school and could take care of herself, but her mom rarely saw her for long anymore. She still treated her like she was her little girl still. And yeah... she was still her daughter, but she wasn't little anymore.  
Sango and Kagome got out of their pajamas and went down stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast.  
"What's cereal?" Sango asked.  
"Okay... Um... how about I feed you something you've had before. Oatmeal sound good? I know that there's oatmeal in your time." ***** (remember this part.)  
"Yeah...Oatmeal will work."  
"Okay..." Kagome made them both oatmeal and they ate. Sango, all the while asking about various appliances in the kitchen. So Kagome, in turn, explained them.  
She had just finished explaining the microwaze when her mom called them.  
"Kagome! Are you two done eating yet?" She called form the living room, where she was reading a book.  
"Yeah... Why?" Kagome put her bowl in the sink and Sango, seeing her, did so too.  
"Well... How long will you both be staying?"  
"At least a month. But we're not sure. We just need a break from the guys I guess."  
"Oh... I see... Well then, you'll need some new clothes Sango. You can't go anywhere now-a-days dressed like that... no offense dearie."  
"I understand."  
"So what..? Are we going to the mall then?" Kagome asked. It had been a long time since she had gone to the mall with her mom. Or anyone else for that mater.  
"What's the mall...?"  
"A place where you go shoping. Like the market! Only it's ...more... futuristic..."  
"Oh... okay..."  
"Yes... When do you two want to go?"  
"How about now?"  
"Alright. Let me grab my purse..."  
"Hey mom? Where's granpa?" Kagomeasked, noticing his absence.  
"He went on a vacation to somewhere... I'm not sure where though."  
"Why didn't you go?" Sango asked.  
"I wanted to stay home,incase Kagome came back. Souta went with granpa. He gets out of school for two weeks."  
They were in the care driveing done the highway to the mall.Sango was looking out the window watching things rush by. It didn't feel that wierd for her to be in a car. Riding on Kirara's back had felt just the same almost.  
"Sango... If at any time this all feels to stressful, tell us and we'll leave." Mrs. Higurashi said as they walked up to the mall.  
  
*** Meanwhile in the fuedal era.***  
  
Inu and Miroku had both went to bed angry the night they left. Then they both woke up and were still angry.  
"They wont be gone long." Miroku said.  
"Yeah... Stupid girls... Why can't they just listen to us for once and stay...?" Inu asked.  
"I can't wait till they get back...."  
"Why...? I think I like them gone like this... They can't tell us what to do now."  
"Oh... I only want them to come back so that we can prove that we were right."  
'Ah..... Why'd she leave...? I never told her too....' Miroku thought. 'Stupid Kagome! It's all her fault! She wouldn't have left if it weren't for her. I want them back here! They might get hurt by themselves or something!'  
  
A/N: Soooo....? Did you like it... So far i think one person has read this... Atleast i only got one reveiw..... if i get to chapter 8 and no one is still reading it i might just stop there... but i want to keep this going... i like it..............but anyways..............please read rate and reveiw... and i have 2 other inu yasha-ish fics to...! so read them too! ok... I always give a small shout out to my reveiwer! so yeah!!! 1. Sakura Sky (wooohooo!!! Your my first reveiwer!!!! yay!!! ^_^ hehehe thank you) 


	4. chapter four

A New Freedom: Chapter Four  
  
"They're still not back...." Miroku said. It had been three days since the girls had left and he was starting to worry. "Don't worry. They probably just went to some nearby town." He said, reassuring himself and Inu at the same time.  
"I don't think they did. They wouldn't stay so close to us...They'd know we'd find them in a snap." Inu said. "And the only person who can get through the well now is Kagome."  
"Wouldn't they? They would think that we would think that they would want to go far away. So they would stay close knowing we wouldn't check the close villages."  
"Those damn, conniving, resourceful wenches...." Inu said, scowling.  
"So... We check the close villages first,then the ones farther away..." Miroku said. "Since when do I take orders from you?!?" Inu asked, abruptly.  
"Okay then... What do you say we do?"  
"I say we check the close villages then check the ones further away..."  
Miroku starred at him blankly.  
"What?!"  
"That's exactly what I said!" Miroku complained.  
"No it's not..."  
"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go."  
"Keh... Fine."  
he guys walked to and checked all of the closer villages. No one in them had seen or heard of the two girls. They were just out of luck.  
"Well....That worked well, genius..." Miroku said.  
"Hey! It was your plan!"  
"Oh...So now you admit it...." He said sarcastically.  
"Uh-oh.... I smell trouble." Inu said, looking around. The wind was so gusty today. He couldn't figure out what dirrection it was coming from.  
Two wolves, closely followed by Koga, came bounding out of the woods behind them almost silently. They were unseen by Inu and Miroku, yet heard by Inu.  
"Koga..." Inu growled, spinning around.  
"Great..." Miroku grumbled inaudibly, also turning.  
"Right, dog-turd! Where's Kagome?" He damanded.  
"She went somewhere." He said almost calmly, but with a slight growl.  
"Don't give me that bull shit! Where'd she go?!"  
"We don't know, Koga... So leave us alone..." Miroku said calmly.  
"How'd you make her mad this time?" Calming down and talking as if they were friends now.  
"We got into a fight..." He said, defeated.  
"What about you monk? Where's your woman...?"  
"She's with Kagome." He didn't complain about the 'his woman' remark. She was basically his. They were basically, what Kagome would call, dating.  
"Right.... Well... I need to talk to her... You have no idea where they went?"  
"Not a clue" Inu said.  
"But we checked the closer vilages to ours... and were just about to move onto the others." Miroku added.  
" Right... Well.... You two have just gained a new traveling companion."  
"Great..." Inu said, trying to sound gloomy. But really he was glad. It was something more to keep his mind off of Kagome and the trouble she might be getting into.  
"Okay then..." Miroku said, not wanting trouble.  
"So... why do you need to talk to Kagome?" Inu asked curiously.  
" I... um.... it's nothing... really...." Koga muttered.  
"Right..." Inu said, disbelievingly. He'd ge it out of him later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the three days that Sango and Kagome had been in the present (should i call it future or present...?) Kagome had taught her a lot of things. Sango asked almost no questions anymore. She had gotten a weeks worth of out fits. (atleast 7)  
"I think I'm actually starting to understand this now...." Sango said, trying to find something to watch on t.v. "It's still wierd though..."  
"It'l probably be wierd for you for a while... " Kagome told her. Her mom had gone out with some of her friends and wouldn't be back until late. If she came back at all...  
"Probably..."  
"So.... What d'you want to do?" Kagome asked, bored.  
"I don't know..."  
"I wonder what the guys are doing..."  
"Probably looking for us..." Sango said.  
"So soon?"  
"Yeah... Miroku would've started to worry by now." She was no longer paying attention to the t.v..  
"Yeah. Probably. I know this might sound really evil of me... But I'm seriously sure that they deserve to wory for once. Well... I know they _do_ worry... But not for the right reasons.... They worry because if something does happen and they were'nt worried about us and we find out about it... They'll get hurt... or something..." She paused. "Did that make any sense...?"  
"Well, I think so... But that might just be because I've spent almost a week with you." Sango said.  
"Right. Well, I'm going to go get a drink... Want anything?" Kagome asked, standing up from her comfortable chair.  
"No thanks... I think I'm gonna go take a nap though..."  
"Alrighty then... Have fun..." She told her. Then watched her walk up the stair to her bedroom. It was actually the spare bedroom that Sango was staying in until they went back to the fuedal era.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OI!!!!!!" Inu yelled, trying to get a farmers attention.  
"He must be deaf or something, Inu" Miroku said.  
"Let's just go into the village." Koga added.  
They were standing on the outskirts of a village and Inu figured if they actually went in they'd end up scaring people.  
"Feh..."  
"Right... Come on" Miroku said leading the waya.  
They walked along the path until they came into the village.  
Miroku stopped at the first shop he saw some one at. "Have you seen two girls come through here?"  
"Sonny..." She said. " I see tons of girls pass through here everyday..."  
"Right. Well one is a demon exterminator with long hair and the other is a miko with short hair. So...? Have you seen them?"  
The elderly lady took so long in answering, Miroku had started to think that she hadn't heard him.  
"Yes.... I did see them... They passed through here and stopped at my shop a few hours ago... Why, may I ask, are such ruffians like your selves, looking for two lovely ladies?"  
"Personal issues." Koga said simply.  
"Right. Well they were talking to eachother of going to Westport." She told them, naming a city in the west.  
"Thank you very much ma'am..." Miroku said.  
"Show off..." Inu murmured as Miroku grinned.  
"It's not my fault I know how to handle women..." He said.  
"Yes... But when _you_ handle women, you _handle_ them." Koga said. Inu laughed and Miroku mocked a hurt expersion.  
"Hmmph..."  
"Oh quit your grumbling and let's go!" Inu said, after he stopped laughing.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I had a very bad writers blocky thingy... but yeah.... when a word is like this _..._ it means theres more emphasis on the word... since the italics i use rarely show up on ff.net but anyways.... i hope you all liked this chapter... thank to you peoples that reveiwed... and any one new who reads this... please do reveiw...if you get bored one day, and haven't already done it... go and read some of my other things... I'm working on updateing them too! if you like funny things read the unamed show! but anyways.....please reveiw... oh yeah... and happy day after xmas everyone!  
  
~*Raven* ~ 


End file.
